selenaquintanillafandomcom-20200214-history
SelenaQuintanilla Wiki:Tutorial/Keep in mind
There are some things to keep in mind when editing Selena Wikipedia. Editorial policies Subject matter Selena Wikipedia is an editable encyclopedia. Hence, articles should consist of encyclopedic information about Selena. Encyclopedia articles are primarily about the subject, not news. News regarding Selena could be found at Selena News, a non-encyclopedic project. Selena Wikipedia is also not the place for "original research" — that is, new theories that have not been published in a peer-reviewed journal. We also tend to discourage fans from writing about themselves or their own accomplishments and why they are fans of Selena. You can do discuss all this at Fans Corner, a non-encyclopedic project. Neutral point of view Selena Wikipedia's editorial policy is that articles must be written in "neutral point of view," often abbreviated "NPOV." This policy says that we accept all the significant viewpoints on an issue. Instead of simply stating one perspective, we try to present all relevant viewpoints without judging them. Our aim is to be informative, not persuasive. Our policy does NOT mean that our articles are expected to be 100% "objective," since in any dispute all sides believe their view to be "true." It is okay to state opinions in articles, but they must be presented as opinions, not as fact. Also, it is a good idea to attribute these opinions, for example "Supporters of this say that..." or "Notable commentator X believes that..." You might hear fans referring to an article as having a "POV" problem. This is Selena Wikipedia slang for a biased article, or one obviously written from a single perspective. Advertising copy would fall in this category, as would a political diatribe. In a less extreme case, an article might have "POV" problems if it spends significantly more time discussing one view than another view of equivalent significance, even if each view is presented neutrally, or if the article gives excessive coverage to a minor viewpoint. Citing sources Selena Wikipedia requires that you cite sources for the information you contribute, preferably by adding a footnote, as discussed in the "Citing Sources" page of this tutorial. Citations help our readers verify what you have written and find more information. If any websites would be of particular interest to a reader of an article, they should be listed and linked to in an "External links" section. Books of particular interest should be listed in a "Further reading" section, but only if they were not used as sources for the article. Copyrights Do not add copyrighted materials to Selena Wikipedia without permission from the copyright owner. When adding information to articles, make sure it is written in your own words. Remember that all information found on the Internet is copyrighted unless the website specifically states otherwise. Conduct Selena Wikipedia encourages an atmosphere of friendliness and openness. Of course, in practice there are sometimes disagreements and even an occasional heated argument, but members of the community are expected to behave in a generally civil manner. The most important thing to keep in mind is that you should always assume good faith on the part of other editors. Do not assume that someone is acting out of spite or malice. If someone does something that upsets you, leave a polite message on the relevant article's talk page or on the user's talk page, and ask why. You may find that you have avoided a misunderstanding and saved yourself some embarrassment. Creating articles When creating articles on Selena Wikipedia, try to take the advice given in the tutorial and to follow the policies mentioned here, such as neutrality. It is important to cite sources to establish the notability of the topic and make the article verifiable. You need to be registered to directly create an article in Selena Wiki. Renaming articles If you find an article that you believe is mis-named, please do not copy and paste the contents of the old article into a new article — among other things, it separates the previous contributions from their edit history (which we need to keep track of for copyright reasons). The preferred method is to move the page to the new name, you need to be registered for that. If it is your first move, please read the warnings on the move page carefully, as there are a number of issues to consider before moving a page. Test what you have learned in the /sandbox/ Continue the tutorial with Registration → *6